living with my enermy
by beyonalovelyxoxo
Summary: Alex an 18 year old girl lives in an rich life. school to her can never be normal but lying low is the closest to her dream of normal but when Jackson bell cuts the last straw everyone she's pissed. even thought there family's have planned to live together will this mean war. she meets new friends Aisha bloom musa .also when love blooms ,jealously arise leaving secrets .
1. why i hate him

**PEOPLE BUILD UP WALLS NOT JUST TO KEEP PEOPLE OUT BUT TO SEE WHO CARES ENOUGH TO KNOCK THEM DOWN **

Hi my name is Alexandra Christopher as every one knows me as Alex .I live in a small town but in a 14 bedroom mansion .My farther Edward Christopher runs the second biggest company in the whole of the U.S.A .I was living the dream life as my best friends but it didn't seem like a dream life .My B.F.F S Katrina Beth , Ashley Willow and Kasey Wightman to me they were like my sisters in crime we did everything together ,share lunch ,sleepover and all the typical best friend things .I go to brownstone private school for the gifted and talent , surprisingly I was one ,yeah I know .

School wasn't bad I wasn't the popular kid I was the richest and smartest girl there I could be the girl in heel's if I wanted to . ' If ' I wanted to but I already didn't have a normal life so this was the closest to it .There was one problem . Jackson bell .

He was the same as me but a total player and a jerk face but a real hottie , even I had to admit it. But he wasn't my type of guy ,yes he was; hot ,handsome, tall ,dark but he was just … just him and I hated him and he did back .

Yeah we were pure enemies ,since kindergarten but back then he was ok, now he was just a jerk only thinking about himself not other peoples feelings like mine .I know what your thinking I have 'feelings 'or him ,no I don't .Ok I kind of did but it all turned into anger like yesterday .

flashback

Today was our music test I would probably ace It cause music was my life .I loved it so much , it helps to calm down and reflect all my emotions to it .As I walked down the hall I was holding hot chocolate from the café then suddenly I hit some thing hard and spilling it all over me .I know such a cliché but any way it went all over as I fell .

" What the fuck Alex ,you stupid klutz cant you control your feet you spaz " he hissing also spitting at me a little .Excuse me but I'm the one on floor drenched in coco ,such a waste.

" You did not just call me a spaz " I said with sass as got up my crisp white shirt and blue blazer ruined any the uniform is crap any way .

"So what if I did cause you are one " he said.

That was it he pulled the string " excuse you for being such an incompetent jerk and how dare you, how dare you call me a spaz when you clearly haven't seen your self in a mirror, ok so look at your self be for you judge others cause you are no better bell actually your the worst one of all and excuse my French you son of a bitch !" I shouted standing my ground and everyone around us were said ouch from what I had said .

Page Break

As I began to walk I heard him mumble "at least my real mothers not in a grave to take care of me"

I stopped and turned around on the heel of my shoes " you have pushed it now do not talk about my mother that way " I said really pissed .

" I can talk about who I want when I want and if I want to talk bout her lying dead in her grave I can " he said looking at me I glared that really stung " and at least my mother is still alive and wasn't a slut and you know how I know cause her daughter is just like her " he hissed coldly.

That was it my were filled with tears " Even though your mister popular guy and you can do what ever you want but that was uncalled for an..d..." I couldn't speak and tears were falling from my eyes softly trailing down my flushed cheek .I just turned around and walked down the hall way to the girls toilets .When I got in I cried hard sliding down on my back of the stall door .

My mother died from cancer 5 years ago when I was 13 it was quit hard to live without her atmosphere I loved her so much I had never forgotten her she was always with me heaven or earth but it was hard to let her go .my dad had kind of moved on he still thought about her but he had a new wife and a little boy called josh a year ago I was really happy for them and life was okay but on certain day I would break down and cry all night .But I would pick my self up and carry on with life .

After I wiped my tears away I changed into my spar uniform and thank god I had them cause I would be doomed .As I walked out of the toilet I noticed I was late to class but I just walked ,my teacher liked me so I was fine also it was the last lesson of the day .Walking, I reached for the door I remembered jack was in this lesson but I didn't care even though I sat next to him .Plus side is that if you preform you can then go home cause we all preforming .

Just entering " Alex I thought you weren't coming we cant miss your performance can we" miss gill said in her chipper voice and I forced a smile " thank you miss gill " I said as I got to my seat next to Jack .He was literally shoulder to shoulder to me since we were in the preforming theatre at the top end of the school. Sitting down ,not making eye contact with him ,i pushed my legs to the side far away from Jack and my whole body only using half the chair with the other empty side to Jack. I really didn't want to be in the same country as him than be at arm length .

After a few performances I decided to get this done quicker I putt my hand up " miss gill can I be next " I said desperate to get out and be with my friends even if they weren't finished there classes I just needed to be out of here. " yes of cause be my guest " she said smiling hat I asked then being told .

I got up and walked to the stage the piano was all ready to set for me from he last person I sat down on the stool and took a breath in and began to play my fingers lightly pressing the keys with such elegancy as I played i sang the song to it the room was filled with my voice. When I glanced to my right miss gill eyes were teary as I sang .The song really meant so much to me it was about losing someone you love and trying to find a way to get them back and how all your emotions were a wreck , then when life opens up to you will you take it or leave it.

When I had finished I took a deep breath and stood up and walked of the staged up to where jack was sitting staring at me then i got my bag ,coat and scarf then walk out the door but before that I said "send my results miss gill " then I walked out when the door closed I took a breath .


	2. hot guy in the room !

**YOU FIND LOVE NOT BY FINDING THE PERFECT PERSON BUT BY SEEING AN IMPERFECT PERSON PERFECT **

I proceed down the hall singing since it was empty I thought it was any way. Then suddenly a man came up to me he was in a sharp suit but no tie ,hair messy but cool .Older than me like early 20s but young, I think .

" Oh hi " I said a bit shocked " Sorry but do you know were the preforming theatre is? " he asked looking down at his phone texting while making eye contact with me .

" Yeah I'll show you " I smiled as I walked him back down the hall, then he spoke " Do you go here? " he asked . Before I answer, he answered himself " Of cause your wearing a uniform, am I stupid "he stated ,I giggled a bit .

Why was here? he doesn't look like the typical exchange student " Not to be rude, what are you doing wondering around this highly intelligent school " I said sarcastically earning me a chuckle. He answered me " I'm covering for my dad, he wanted me to get the students who pasted for audition," he told me " he also wanted me to get this girl , alexander Christopher , my dad says she a beautiful girl also has great talents but some times my dad goes over the top. " he exaggerated .

I really didn't know how to take that , as a compliment or an insult but I just decided to not bother to tell him . Looking at him, I asked " What auditions ?" .

" A couple of weeks ago teacher from this school and every where else sent profiles of student ,and my dad picked them out and now it my job to tell them they had been picked to do a play in Paris next season " he said exited .Wow I had been accepted for a play in Paris ,I'm so happy.

When we arrived at the door I opened it ,we walked and miss gill came basically running to us " Mr Williams !" she yelled . Mr Williams as miss gill said walked up to her and greeted her with a hand shake " you must be miss gill " he confidently spoke with an out standing partner .

As miss gill smiled " Are you here for her ? " she asked trying to seem calm .Then I notice she's talking about me and I was thinking of how to make a break out without being seen. " Yes but I just need to see her sing " he shrugged unsure why .Slowly turned a rounded and tiptoed to the door so close , I was almost there , then .

With a stern voice " Don't even think about leaving through that door " she spoke .I turned around and smiled like I wasn't trying to do any thing but she gave me a 'get up there ' look so I gave up smiling .Then I dropping my bags and sighed leading up to the stage and I was about to go on the piano " different instrument " she said I huffed ,walking to went for the guitar. Sitting down I began playing 'Hear you me ' by Jimmy eat world while I played I Mr Williams was on his phone .

Wow that is so rude but I played on except with a bit more power just to get him to notice me after all it didn't work .After I finished I got of the stage and went to get my bag and stuff .Walking out ,I heard hurried foot steps following me " Hey Alexandra wait up " he said "What do you want? I just want to go home "I moaned.

" Oh come on just come with me " he pushed on .Where was he going to take me? but for sure I wasn't going with him "Excuse me but I've known you for 5 minutes and I not going with you " I spoke to him." No my dad needs to talk to you about some thing " he said .

Well if the guy needed to see me, he had to see " Ok where is he ." I asked hopping to have to meet him in school ." I have to drive you to his office its only like 20 minutes away well get there quickly." he said to me while i was showing him out .

"Okay but don't you dare try anything " I glared at him ."I wont "he said putting his hands up in defence .as we were about to cross the gates I heard jacks annoying voice behind me with his friends and i deicide to do some thing stupid .


	3. what the ?

**EVERYBODY SAYS LOVE HURTS BUT THATS NOT TURE. LONEINESS HURTS . REJECTION HURTS . LOSING SOMEONE HURTS . ENVY HURTS . EVERYBODY GETS THESE THINGS CONFUSED WITH LOVE .BUT IN REALITY LOVE IS THE ONLY THING IN THE WORLDS THAT COVERS UP ALL THE PAIN AND MAKES SOME ONE FEEL WONDERFULL AGAIN . **

Turning around and walking to him and his friends ,I didn't know what I was doing but my feet knew and were controlling me . Stopping in front of them one of jacks friends sky spoke " jack look ,miss cry came for another whooping " he laughed while elbowing jack and his friends . " oh hello Barbie miss me already " jack pouted .Then suddenly sick and tired off him I swung a punch and hit ,in other words jacks ugly face .

My fist now was hurting ,while I waves my hand around trying to make the pain less, jack stumbled back , bumping into his friends like a domino effect .I didn't know I could punch like that, wow I should do that more often . When they all on the ground jack growled at me like a dog " what the hell Alex !" he yelled at me while getting up slowly ."That's pay back jack and it feels good really good " I said turning around and walking back to Logan .His face painted with confusion like a poster ,and was wondering what happened.

" O..K that was odd but anyway let go I want to get there early " he said showing me to his car .His car was cool .Typical hot boy car, like he was trying to look good sort of thing but it was a nice car .

Entering his car ,he held the door for me like a true gentlemen after getting in I gave him a small smile . Now in his car Logan started the engine and began to drive

Bored out of my mind I got my earplugs out of my pocket with my phone and began to play my Friday playlist .While I did , I was drawing on my note pad .I didn't know I what I was drawing but Logan seemed interested and impressed by it .

I look down at my note pad and I saw i drawn his car ,I really didn't know what I was drawing .It was an accurate drawing and It beautiful .Even i was impressed by myself.

I took the picture and stuck on head bored and smiled at Logan .I took out my ear plugs "Oh yeah I forgot to say nice car " i wink at him and he chuckle's slightly " Wow thanks any way and why were you drawing my car? " he smirks " okay One. I didn't do it purposely I was just drawing , 2. if you had any artistic skills you'd know that 's a perfect drawing " I said with pride .

"Yeah sure and I forgot to ask what happened with that boy , did he like screw you over or some thing " he asked ,eyes still on the road carefully driving .

" That guy he's one of those hot popular and like rich but also a total a jerk face, " I spat , " he's that's but ten times worse " I state ." hey but I was that in high school but not a jerk face " He said trying to sound insulted . " I am so sorry but did any body tell you that your missing a factor of a jerk face ,the hot part " I joke laughing .

"Not bad Alexandra but I've got that in the package, look at me girls trip over me. " he gestured to his face " they trip because they 've been blinded by ugliness and they'd rather see the pavement " I say back " ouch that hurt my feeling ,you are so defriended " he says Turing his head like he had hurt feeling.

"aww I'm so so sorry logyyy " I apologized like I was talking to a baby ." thanks you ." he said like a satisfied 3 year old.

When we got there Logan parked in front of a tall building it was at least 12 flours .while we enter we were laughing and joking around until one of the worker told us to shut up ,I know rude .Reaching the top flour ,Logan and I walked to the office passing loads of doors .We reached a massive painted silver door which read ( Mr Williams ,C.E.O and director of productions) . As we were about to enter the office opened a lady in her late 20s with dirty blond hair with smudged lip stick all over her face walked out fixing her hair and her top fully unbuttoned showing her bra and her shoes in her hand was rushing out .

W.T.F ! okay weird! what the hell? was he ... ? no he ... wasn't ! i swear he's a married man .what the fuck ,I am completely shocked and confessed ,i turned to look at Logan asking for answers but he looked amused by me expression .Then Logan leaned closer to me and whispered " i'll explain later just pretend you didn't see that. "

we walked in ...

**i hope you like this and please review and favourite ! please do thanx **


	4. A little privacy needed

**LIFE IS TO SHORT TO WAKE UP IN THE MORNING WIH REGERTS .SO LOVE THE PEOPLE WHO TREAT YOU RIGHT AND FORGET ABOUT THE ONES YOU DONT .AND BELIVE THAT EVERY THING HAPPENS FOR A REASON ... IF YOU GET A CHANCE -TAKE IT IF IT CHANGESYOUR LIFE - LET IT .CAUSE NOBODY SAID IT WOULD BE EASY .THEY HUST POMISED IT WOULD BE WORTH IT .**

we walked in ...

Now in the room i was greeted by crystal, ice, blue eyes in a sharped silver suit with foxy silk silver hair styled back his sent filled the room like his presents .So this is the famous Mr Williams.

As Mr Williams stood and walked towards me with a smile dominating his face I gave him my smize in other words smiling with your eyes .My step mother showed me how to do it and she said i looked beautiful and sophisticated so i went with the flow .

"Miss Christopher, i see my son took good care of you. "His powerful voice surrounded the room ."Yes, he did it was a every nice drive "I smiled back taking the seat he was gesturing to .Sitting down, feeling his eyes explore my face." and may i say you are a striking beauty like you father described fiery hair and all!" he quoted making me blush a little .

Sitting back down ,Mr Williams he went back to business mode giving me his prize winning look "So back to what you are here for , we have a Job offer for you since we were giving a list of high performers from the top academy's in the whole world since we in for a big production next month and so we decided you will be the lead actress with another male who also attends your school but this production does not end after a few show but it will be an on-going for massive productions " he said.

_Okay stop hold up is he talking about me Alex the girl who want a **normal **life has just been picked out of billions of people in the world has to be the lead actress of what ever this is ?_

"Are you sure you've got the right person you know I'm like the worst singer and I cant dance to save my life " I lied ," oh really " he smirked #He turned his computer screen around which showed me in one of my dance classes also this was a dance i had made up for my grade even if I got I got A+ on but it doesn't prove any thing.

"Also contemporary dance "he shows the next video "And ballet is amazing "he exclaimed but by now im literally hiding behind my hair and blushing like mad ."Next singing " but was interrupted by Logan ."Oh I Know the best one well this is my favourite "he spoke walking to the computer and typing in words. when the music started knew what this was and I didn't know how they got this from my laptop even my parents don't know about this I never showed them or any one my songs .

This song was one my mum wrote when she was grieving for her bother who had been in a car crash and died after leaving for a party in LA. Now feeling really annoyed I leaned forward switched of the computer and started typing hacks into the computer which made it delete and erase all my stuff or any thing they had on me. my friends had showed me how to do it 2 years ago until he moved away .finally after erasing everything about me I turned he screen in to the right position which wasn't facing me .

"But I frankly think that depriving peoples personal space is a little to much so if you want me to so this thing would decide to not piss me of cause I've had enough to deal today so when ever you need or any thing just call if you can find my number again "I said standing up and leaving through the door swaying my hips .As I walked I took out my massive sun glasses and put them on cause I felt like I was going to cry.

The thing is the things they took and listened , searched thought my laptop in my stuff all of it was personal i never let any hear or even touch my laptop .I never let my best friends or my parents look at it because it was my little privet space and they deprived that with a click of a finger and it hurt .

Hurt so much because pieces of my mother were in them and it was mine and hers also not for the world to see .Why had today become such a horrible day ,why couldn't they pick someone else because all i wanted was a normal life .my life, so i an hide under the success of others so I wouldn't be seen but every night my mother used to tell me that " how can you hide under someone else's talent and success when your talents out shine them making you brighter and clear inn the shadows of this world so what ever you do there will always be a spark of light in you that out shines all of them even if you don't want people to see behind those wall of yours

She used to tell me this every night when I complained about how I couldn't be normal and be free but all of this was a nightmare to hear after losing my mother. They way I used to describe was it felt like a wrecking ball had swung and shattered my life into bits .so lets just say after they snooped around in the shattered pieces of my life I've had enough of everybody to day.

Finally getting to the elevator the door closed and I sank in the corner and I cried my tears away only after a couple of seconds i decided this was not the place or time to be crying .Getting up i wiped the outer area which my glasses didn't cover and where cover in tears .Looking into the mirror i smiled at myself making me feel better.

As the doors opened , I began to walk out but i stopped when i noticed i left my phone in logons car and I had no ride since my ride was back at school also i was not going back in that office .

Turning around I spotted logon walking towards me but I just ignored it and went to the lad at the reception " yeah hi I just wanted to ask if I can call someone "I said as logon next to me "cause i left my phone and i don't want to take a ride with some one who goes though personal stuff without permission also who's farther bangs 20 year olds " i bluntly stated not paying any attention to Logan .

"Okay miss who would you like "he began but rudely Logan interrupted "No its fine Charlie, Alexandra will be here for a while so don't worry " he said his voice smooth like jazz .Turning to face me with amassment "Really? "was all i said i turned and walked out the main entrance .

As i heard foot step follow me i stopped and turned " are you really going to walk home " he asked " didn't your little scavenger hunt tell that i came first in 6 cross-country championship i will if i have to or you can just get my phone so i can go home or you goanna go through that as well?" i asked

"Okay sorry for that it was a little back ground check to see what was going on in your life " he confessed ."Oh yeah only a background check what did you go through " I asked not even wanting to hear another excuse .He looked at me like he was trying to see past my glasses "We just went through the basic things like videos, music, documents ,couple of pictures that's all i swear " he pleased .

"You know what I don't give a shit, look all you want cause you don't understand that i had personal things that where only meant for my eyes only and nobody else so what you did was wrong so just for that fact that you did that "i justified while walking back away from Logan "Your just going to have to find some else to be lead actress because honey i ant doing it so good bye my friend, good bye " i shouted turning around and walking away crossing the road .

Today is sure a crappy day and as god is my witness I wont be able to last the rest day with out ripping someones head off.


End file.
